earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Caucasia
Info Caucasia is an empire located around the general Caucasus Mountains in Eurasia. It's kings are kalkon999 from Georgia and sab2003 from Greater Armenia. With the newly found Caucasian Crusader Church as it's official state religion. Leadership Greater-Armenia was founded on November 19th, 2018. It was founded by 1stcast in Tabriz. On March 21st, 2019, sab2003 became the second king of Armenia after 1stcast stepped down due to inactivity. Georgia was founded on December 9th, 2018. It was founded by kalkon999 in Tbilisi. The Caucasus Empire was officially founded on June 18th, 2019 in The Parliamentary Meeting Room, Tbilisi, Georgia. It was founded by sab2003, kalkon999, Greven_av_kozebo, __Rash__,volleyball4ever1 and SuperDoff Notable Towns On March 2nd, 2019, the town of Yerevan (The I.R.L capital of Armenia), was formed by Armenian_Mafia and joined The Caucasus Empire. On March 21st, 2019, the Armenian Protectorate of Cilicia left the Byzantines and joined The Caucasus Empire. But it recently left The Caucasus Empire due to it being inactive. Wars & Enemies The most recent war was with the Islamic State and Tibet called the Caucasia vs the Islamic State War which had many battles but the Islamic State disbanded later on in the war so it ended. Greater-Armenia fought in the Great Server War allied with Poland the war started on December 22nd 2018. There was an early war between the Islamic State and Greater-Armenia called the Greater-Armenia vs the Islamic State War. Greater-Armenia also helped Norway in the Norwegian Civil War Current enemies as of April 8th, 2019 are Niger, Tibet, Qin and The Ottomans Now along side with the G.R.E it's now at war with the Ottoman Empire. Unions and Alliances Caucasia joined the G.R.E as a province on April 4th. 2019. Geography Caucasia is located in the Caucasus region which is a pretty mountainous but Eden and Raqqa and is located in the Middle East which is a mixture of grasslands and deserts. The town of New Odessa is located in the South of modern day Ukraine. Currently some towns in the Caucasus Empire lands are not a part of the Caucasus Empire but talks are being made to make them a part of the Caucasus Empire. No disputed territories currently. Relations with other nations Relations are pretty close with Fantasiym since Fantasiym plans to join the Caucasus Empire but due to it's inactivity the plans are held back. That they are planning big projects with them. Byzantium is a good a ally of The Caucasus Empire since they both apart of the G.R.E and they offered Caucasia to join the G.R.E. Infrastructure The country has roads connecting most of the towns also canals and underground subways/railways are being planned and are being built. Currently the country is entering it's Golden Ages which means the country is quickly becoming a power and modernizing with amazing builds and architecture. The Cilician Railway connected all of the middle east (Constantinople-Cilicia-Persia/Cilicia-Egypt/Cilicia-Tabriz) is functioning, but sadly with the distance teleporting is a way better solution than taking the rail. Resources and Power Caucasia is blessed with many natural resources which made it a great power in Asia and it's western parts. The country has a lot of gold that it is buying and making good gear for it's citizens. Caucasia is a huge power in the Greater Roman Empire. And also the privately owned company T.C.R.C is planning to build more roads. Also it's military is consists of player who are great at PVP. The nation of Caucasia is now a declining power because a queue was added with the HUGE influnx of players joining the server leading to inactivity. But recently with the 'Official' announcement of the Caucasus Empire, the nation is slowly starting to have more players online. Notable Places The Greater Armenian Museum in Yerevan, Greater Armenia (Formerly) (Destroyed) Armenium Tower in Yerevan, Greater Armenia (Formerly) (Destroyed) The Great Walls of Moria in Moria, Greater Armenia The Great Halls of Moria in Moria, Greater Armenia The Stone Shire Museum in Moria, Greater Armenia The Old and Ancient Town of Kenettra in Greater Armenia The Ports of Moria in Dagestan (Eastern Moria), Greater Armenia Mt. Elbrus Along the Caucasus Mountains The Parliamentary Building in Tbilisi, Georgia The Kalkon Tower in Tbilisi, Georgia ''List of All Towns'' Greater Armenia : Moria Kenettra Fort Elbrus Winterfallen God_Risitas_Town Achgabat Nova Baku Georgia : Tbilisi History Early History Category:Nations Category:GRE